1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with a time striking device, and more particularly to an electronic timepiece with a time striking device adapted to perform a preliminary signalling action prior to a time striking action at a right hour.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional time striking devices used with a timepiece are well-known in the art as a means for time striking or chiming at indicated times at such right hour that the minute hand points out 0 minutes and at such half hour that the minute hand points out 30 minutes, and it is of wide use in various clocks since a time is known without watching the time indicating hands. The time striking devices in the prior art, however, has such drawbacks that mishearing of first part of time striking numbers cannot provide correct time on account of time striking or chiming action performed at each striking time without any preliminary notice.